The Microarray and Genomic Analysis (MGA) Shared Resource provides members of the Cancer Center access to the Affymetrix and Agilent Technologies microarray platforms and to an lllumina Genome Analyzer, which enables massively parallel DNA sequencing. The Resource is operated as a full-service facility that provides expertise in experimental and computational handling of all aspects of these technologies. Services available through the Resource include evaluation of nucleic acid sample quality; labeling of samples with modified nucleotides (cy dyes or biotin); microarray hybridization; microarray scanning; feature extraction and annotation of scanned images; lllumina sequencing library preparation; lllumina cluster generation; and sequencing of prepared libraries on an lllumina Genome Analyzer. MGA bioinformatics staff members are available to support data analysis and interpretation. The technologies offered through the MGA Shared Resource support Cancer Center investigations with a diverse set of tools to measure gene, exon, or miRNA expression; SNP and DNA copy number profiling; location analysis of DNA binding proteins; DNA methylation status; and the sequencing of genomic DNA or resequencing of targeted regions of DNA. The MGA Shared Resource serves Cancer Center members from the laboratory-based scientific Programs Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation; Cell Response and Regulation; Imaging, Diagnostics, and Therapeutics; and Gastrointestinal Cancers. Brian Dalley, PhD, joined the MGA Shared Resource at its inception in 1997. He has directed the facility since 2000 and is responsible for daily management, productivity, development, and implementation of technological improvements to the microarray and lllumina sequencing services. He has also been closely involved in the design and implementation of software for tracking microarray data. He is experienced and familiar with all aspects of the microarray and lllumina sequencing processes. The MGA Shared Resource is a Cancer Center-managed facility with supervision from HCI Directors. There is a Faculty Advisory Committee; a survey assesses user satisfaction. In 2008, usage of the MGA Shared Resource by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding or other Cancer Center Shared Resources averaged 68 percent. Funds are requested from the CCSG budget to cover 6 percent ($49,745) of the proposed MGA Shared Resource budget. This Resource has ample capacity for additional use by Cancer Center members.